Hard Levels
This page is about Hard Levels regarding completion of a level. For Hard Levels regarding earning three stars click here. .]] A hard level is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players. These levels usually require multiple tries, and have a low victory ratio, usually one win for every three or more tries. Levels can be hard for a many different reasons. Any level type has the potential to have hard levels. The hardest level type in Reality is thought to be mixed levels, and the easiest is thought to be timed levels before they were removed. The hardest level types in Dreamworld (before its removal) were thought to have been candy order levels and ingredients levels, and the easiest is thought to have been moves levels. Most levels marked as hard have hexagonal level markers (skulls in HTML5), and have more intense dialogues; such levels are known as Hexagon levels. However, not all hexagon levels are hard (Levels as a very easy hexagon level, and as somewhat easy hexagon levels, etc.), and not all extremely hard or even nearly impossible levels are hexagonal. HTML5 features two more types of hexagon levels, called "super hard levels", which features a "thunderstorm" and a candy skull, and "nightmarishly hard levels", which features Odus. These levels can be very difficult for some, or even for most people. They appear once in every episode. However, not all super/nightmarishly hard levels are extremely hard or nearly impossible, whereas not all extremely hard or nearly impossible levels are "super/nightmarishly hard" officially. What makes a hard level? Candy Bomb - An abundance of candy bombs, especially those with few moves in hard to reach places, can make a level much harder. Biscuit Bungalow, formerly, has been known for having levels that players will lose due to an exploding Candy Bomb. Candy Cane Fence - In later levels, this can encase elements like special candies, such as colour bombs, and even blockers, such as candy bombs. Since they act like a board divider, it makes a level harder because you can't match candies from one side to another. These include levels such as 3258 and 3741. Blocker - Blockers can make a level hard by blocking off jellies or by stopping ingredients falling to the bottom. A blocker with many layers can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed. This one mainly refers to big chunks of icing, or large amounts of popcorn. For instance, 2115 has an extremely hard-to-reach five-layered icing at the end of the board, stopping ingredients. Move Limit - In some levels the move limit is deliberately very low. This means a player must be very lucky with their moves. Most of the levels in Cavity Cave are hard due to this. On top of that, numerous levels selectively redesigned in 2018 become harder due to this as well, such as 2005. Chocolate Spawner - A chocolate spawner can make any level much harder, as they are unbreakable and never stop producing Chocolate. This will make a level much harder if they are in awkward positions. Liquorice Swirl - The liquorice swirl is not a hard-to-break blocker itself, but it can make a level much harder if there are large amounts of it, as it makes striped candies almost useless and can be extremely annoying. Difficult Orders - Sometimes Candy Order Levels can be hard due to the sheer difficulty of the order collection, for example a very hard-to-obtain special candy combination, such as mixing two colour bombs. The difficulty of these levels can be further reinforced if they have a high chance of cascades, which can set off the special candies before they are to be used. * Super Difficult Orders - Super Hard Candy Order Levels can be very hard due to the sheer difficulty of the order double collection, for example a extremely hard-to-obtain special candy combination, such as mixing double two colour bombs. Candy Colours - A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder than it would be if there were five, four or three colours. Layout - The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, making it harder to complete the level, even with less candy colours. In later levels, most boards are small to the point where it's even impossible to create special candies. Misplaced ingredients - In ingredients drop levels, you have to drop the ingredients where the green arrows are, but sometimes, the ingredients are just under a dead space, where an ingredient can't fall; it is really hard to move a stuck ingredient, as you need to position the candies carefully to make one. Too many ingredients - In Ingredient Drop Levels, the ingredients are generated in function of how many moves you make, but where there are too many ingredients needed, when you run out of moves considering you didn't drop any ingredients, not all ingredients are present, forcing you to drop all the ingredients in the board to make a new one after one move. And it is really hard. Empty Jelly Squares - Some levels do not spawn candies on Jelly Squares. Because most Jelly Levels have double jellies, it can be hard if a jelly square is cleared but there are no candies that will spawn on top of it. This is really what requires a bit of timing of special candies. Only Striped Candies of any kind or Jelly Fish can remove empty jelly squares. This makes a player aim and rely on the position of the candies. It is much harder if they are in the corners. Notorious levels: 246, 256, 280, 414, and 597. Aggressive Magic Mixers - They will produce other blockers every 2-3 moves. Imagine if there are a lot of blockers being created in any fashion. Notorious levels: , , , , , , , High Target Scores - Previously, in some levels, getting the non-score requirements are relatively easy, but getting the target score is the hard part. You would need a good Sugar Crush in order to pass the level. However, most levels rarely have this. Nowadays, you won't need to worry about the target score, as the game will boost your score if you fail to reach it. Toffee Tornado - Before they were removed, these candies land on a random candy on each move, and make it very hard to plan on your moves, especially in order levels calling for a combination of 2 special candies (2 combinations) because sometimes they land on one of your special candies and you have to make it again. With them removed, a lot of levels has been redesigned. Notorious levels (before they are removed): 414, 417, 419, 421, 425, and 432. Unstable Moon Scale and/or Short Moon Struck - Before Dreamworld was removed, there is a Moon Scale to balance between two candies. Some levels are designed so that there are going to be a lot of cascades or that the scale is very unstable, thus forcing an owl to fall down. You lose the game if Odus falls down. The list goes on and on because there are pretty much way more levels that have an unstable Moon Scale. The following levels are the levels where players find a big struggle at mainly because of the Moon Scale. However, there are more levels with a bad Moon Scale and a very short Moon Struck. Notorious Dreamword levels: , , , , 68, 104, 123, 125, 141, 145, original 147, 163, 168, 202, 203, 227, 277, 290, 311, 372, 383, and 409, etc... List of Hard Levels You can find all hard levels defined by this wiki below: *Category:Hard levels *Category:Very hard levels *Category:Extremely hard levels *Category:Nearly impossible levels Below is a list of hard levels defined by the game itself: *Category:Hexagon levels *Category:Super hard levels *Category:Nightmarishly hard levels Trivia *The infamous level 65 began a trend when levels ending with 65 tend to be considered a struggle by people. (e.g.: 65, 165, 265, 365, 465, and 565). The trend ends at level 665 as it is somewhat easy. Another trends are levels ending with 67 (except 167 and 267), levels ending with 77 (except 177), levels ending with 99 (except 299 and 599) are all hard too. Levels ending in 91 also tend to be quite hard, except for 291 and 791. (ex: 91, 191, 391, 491, 591, 691, etc.) However, since nerfs have happened, most of these trends are no longer true. *Most very hard, extremely hard, or nearly impossible levels are odd numbered. However, in high levels, most to almost all the levels are very hard. *Levels in the 1-2-3 series will be hard+ when the level number is the odd number but somewhat easy or easier when even. 123 is hard, 234 is very easy, 345 is hard, 456 is easy, 567 is very hard, 678 is somewhat easy, and 789 is hard. Nowadays, most of them are no longer true. *The distribution of very hard episodes and levels shift time after time. In the early days of Candy Crush, hard levels were often in the 100's and 200's, but since then they have became easy. Eventually, they shifted to the 1000's, but now they are not as problematic as they used to be. Now, the very hard episodes/levels tend to be in the 2000's and 3000's. This explains why newer episodes are much harder than the older ones. *The hardest levels range mainly from the mid-2000's to the 3000's. Much of the 4000's are typically easier than 3000's. *Most hard levels tend to be easy to earn two and three stars with the exception of the Dreamworld levels. *On Flash and HTML5 (since 1.60.0) has an icon hexagon. They are known as hexagonal levels. A congratulation message will appear if you pass the hard level. **Early levels which may cause difficulties for newer players are also marked as hexagonal. **Around mid-2016, they tend to disappear temporarily, such as when Bonbon Beanstalk and Apricot Alley were released. However, they reappear from time to time. It was when Custard Coast was released that they officially reappeared. **When Praline Pavilion was released, they became a little gold circle with a skull at the bottom. This applies in HTML5 only, since they still look like hexagons in Flash. Gallery *See here for the gallery of hard levels. *See here for the gallery of hexagon levels. Category:Lists Category:Difficulties